Legacy of time
by shooting star180
Summary: Sorry to those who already read this story, I'm rewriteing it comopletely. Anyway, It's Link and Malon traveling together on Link's long adventure. Follow them from the begining to the end. better then the summery makes it out to be
1. The meeting

Well, replacing this chapter can be tricky but I can do it...I hope :(

New title at the least, I think it sounds better.

Dis: I don't own legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time.

* * *

Chp1: The meeting

Malon tapped her foot and let out an impatient huff. **Why is daddy taking so long **she thought to herself. He had only gone to deliver some milk to the castle this morning. It was already noon and he hadn't come back yet! Malon pulled out the chicken egg in her pocket and stroked the smooth surface. This always calmed her down and made her feel better. Not today though, She was too worried about her daddy and mad at him too. So she sat under a near by tree in the town and watched everybody run around like ants in anthill.

" Eliza! Get back here!" A little girl screamed as, again, as she chased the same cucco that kept escaping her clutches, with the occasional "SQUAWK!!" When she nearly caught it.

Malon sighed," I guess everybody can't handle cuccos like I can." Then she laughed to herself.

Upon looking around, she noticed something strange. She noticed a ripple in the crowd, and a small boy standing the middle of it.

The boy was lost, tapping random adults," excuse me m'am. .Uh sir..I just...do you know where the castle is?. Sir, where's the castle."

Malon frowned as most of the adults just pushed the kid away, or told his to buzz off. She sat up and decided to help the poor kid. She eventually ran up to him when one adult even pushed the kid to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Malon said extending a hand.

The boy took it gratefully," Yeah I'm fine, do you know where Hyrule castle is?"

" You don't know where the castle is?" Malon said, stunned " it's right over there."

Malon pointed in the distance to two spires that stuck out proud and completely awe inspireing. The boy nodded," Thanks," Then started to run forward, then turned around," uh.. What's your name?"

" I'm Malon." Malon said with a smile," What's your name?"

" I'm Link." The boy said standing proud and tall. Malon took this time to note the strange green clothes. It had been awhile since she'd see anybody wear a tunic... and was that a skirt?

" Nice to meet you." Malon said," Why do you need to find the castle?"

" I need to see the princess!" Link said with a big grin

" But that's impossible." Malon said," but...if you happen to spot a man sleeping on the ground use this." Malon handed him the egg;" I have a feeling it's going to hatch soon."

" Thanks allot!" Link said with a big goofy smile," Anything else?"

" Yeah, tell him Malon is looking for him!" Malon said and decided to leave town.

Talon eventually returned, and after Malon finished yelling at him she was back out with the horses. She was playing with her best friend Epona. She was a pretty Foal with big brown eyes, cinnamon brown fur and the prettiest white mane. As Malon sang the song her mother came up with, she stroked her mane and cooed. It was times like this that Malon could truly relax, considering how much work she did.

Of course, there were others who thought that was a lie. In fact, one happened to work at the farm. The ever-grumpy Mr. Ingo was always complaining that he did all the work. Did he feed the Cuccos? Nope, that was Malon. Did he feed the horses? No, once again that was Malon. Stable the horses? Help them get their exercise? Keeping the Cuccos from getting trampled? All these jobs pointed to one small red-headed-blue-eyed girl.

In fact, all Mr.Ingo did was mop out the stables.

Then, Mr. Ingo's face appeared at the gate" Hey brat! You got a visitor!"

Brat? He was obviously in a good mood. Malon stood up, and guess who it was? It was Link! Malon chuckled, this was pretty funny.

Link, on the other hand, wasn't finding this experience 'funny'. These creatures were huge, and the snorting noises the made were creepy. Having lived in the forest most of his life he hadn't seen anything this big. He had his shield out and was ducking and dodging as he went along.

He finally saw Malon," Hey Malon! I got the best news.. What's that? It's like a smaller version of these giant things.."

Malon cocked her head to the side in confusion;" you've never seen a horse?"

Link shook his head.

Malon giggled," Well those are horses and this,"-she hugged Epona's neck-" is a foal, a baby horse. Her name is Epona."

Link reached out to touch her mane, but Epona ran off. Malon giggled.

" I guess she's shy." Malon said, then she noticed something by his ear," Hey, is that a fairy?"

" Hi!" Said the fairy" I'm Navi!"

Link, however, wasn't listening. He was going after Epona, and at the same time dropped something on the ground. Malon spotted it picked it up. It was a wooden Ocarina, looked like a kokari design.

" Hey Link! You dropped this!" Malon said holding up the Ocarina. Link skidded to a stop, noticed that he didn't have Saria's present, and ran back.

" Thanks." He said, then he got an idea,' hey, could you teach me the song you were playing earlier?"

Malon smiled" Sure." Then she taught him the notes and Link learned a strange song that Epona seemed to like.

" I think she likes you now Fairy boy." Malon said giggling

" Fairy boy?"

" Yeah," Malon said," It's cute."

Link pouted," It sounds like a kiddies name."

Malon raised an eyebrow,"...your about ten years old right?"

" Yep." Link said puffing out his chest.

Malon punched him the stomach," then your short for your age Fairy boy; didn't you say you had some news?"

Link the proceeded to tell Malon about the 3 spiritual stones and how he had to find them, leavening out the legend like the princess Zelda had requested.

" Wow," Malon said amazed," sounds rough. I hope you find them."

" Actually..." Link said with a nervous tone," I was wondering if...would you.."

Malon stopped him," Your not asking me to go with you are you? It's too dangerous!"

Link drew his sword proudly;" I'll protect you!"

Malon couldn't help but laugh. That sword being so small and Link being just as small it didn't seem likely. But as Malon stared into his sapphire blue orbs, Malon noticed something. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but it made her feel better.

" I must be out of my mind," Malon said sighing," but I'll go. I just need permission from my father."

After numerous hugs and " Bring her back alive" glares to Link, Malon had her stuff packed and they set off on what would become the biggest legacy in all of Hyrule.

* * *

I hope this is okay, I'm pretty sure it's better then what I wrote before.

Toodles!

SS180


	2. The village

Time to redo Chapter two! I hope you like it!

Dis: I don't own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time.

* * *

Chp2: The Village

" Zelda's bodyguard said we should go here." Link said, stepping over the last step.

" Malon, you okay?" Link said looking over his shoulder.

" I..can't..feel..my..lungs." Malon was saying sprawled on the stairs.

" Aren't you a ranch girl?" Link said offering a helping hand," This shouldn't tire you out."

Malon glared," nothing on the Ranch is 3 miles apart Fairy boy."

Link shook his head " you'll be fine, lets go!"

Malon accepted Link's outstretched hand and they entered the Kakariko Village.

" Okay, where are we supposed to go?" Malon asked taking a few deep breaths.

" Death mountain." Link said," by the way...do you know where the entrance is?"

" You took me here and you have no idea where to go?" Malon asked raising an eyebrow.

" Pretty much, I was hoping that you'd know."

"..I don't."

Link just shrugged," well, let's look around."

They did just that they looked...

Near a Cucco pen

" GET BACK HERE YOU BIRD BRAIN!!!"

Malon shook her head," tell me again why you're chasseing a cucco around a well?"

Link grinned," Because...she...offered...a..reward!" Link said passing Malon over and over as he went around the well.

Malon mad an annoyed Face. She reached into her pocket, pulled out some feed corn, scattered it near her feet and the Cucco came without any delay.

"Easy little Cucco.." Link said, stopping his ring around the well; and slowly stalking the bird.

" Link I wouldn't.."

He dove!

" Gotcha! OW! OW! PEKING'S CHEATING!! OW! OW!! ACHOO! ACHOO!! WHAT'S WITH THE FEATHERS?!?! OWCHOO! OWCHOO!!"

"..."

The looked in the grave yard

" Are you sure we should be here?"

" positive." Link said as the reached the large Gravestone," The kid mentioned some kind of legend about the royal family."

Malon snorted," this coming from a kid who likes to imitate a Grave keeper."

Link turned around and gave his silly grin," Come on Mal, Let's at least try, what have we got to lose?"

Malon thought to herself. Then it clicked, he called her...Mal. he had a nickname for her, and it made her lose her focus. However she yanked out of her trance and walked up to the headstone. 

"It says you need a connection to the Royal family, what do you.."

Malon saw Link pull out his Ocarina, put it to his lips and play out the notes. The melody seemed Mysterious and Malon's eyes felt Heavy.

Suddenly, storm clouds came up, a bolt of lightning struck the headstone and it shattered. Malon Blinked, this was getting weirder and weirder.

" Link, I think we should...what in Din's name are you doing?!

Link blinked," I was just lowering myself in."

" it's a grave."

" and?"

" Dead people are in there"

" Most likely.."

Malon shook her head, I** can't believe I'm doing this.** Then she went over and went in just like Link.

They even looked inside a crypt, where they faced:

Kease

" LINK! They're everywhere!"

" I got it under control!"

Link Fired his slingshot," Curses, I missed."

and Undead Zombies.

" I told you there were dead people in here."

" Just don't look them in the eye Mal, besides I think they're undead."

Malon latched on to Link's arm," and that helps?!"

Till they finally reached the end of the chamber, they didn't find the entrance but they found something else...

" What is this?" Malon asked as she viewed the large headstone.

Link read aloud," Here lies the Composer brothers, may their Legacy live on...what's that?"

Malon noticed something etched onto the walls," says here it's the last melody of the Composer brothers..the sun's song."

Link took out his Ocarina, " well, let's try it."

the Melody Link played seemed to go in a J forum. The sound was like the rising sun as and as it went back down again it seemed like a the sun going down and the moon rising up. Malon suddenly didn't feel tired anymore.

The draft seemed to forum words," restless spirits wonder where they don't belong, lay them and any others to rest with the Sun's song.."

Link smiled," No problem, just stand back Mal!"

* * *

Sorry to end it here, but I need to move on to redoing chapter three. See ya soon!

Toodles!

SS180


	3. Death Mountain Trail

Hi! I would like to take time now to appologize to those who followed the story and are probebly wondering what happened. I went away for awhile and my writeing improved, but when i looked back at the story it had lots of mistakes and I just want to make this really memerable and enjoyable. So I ask people to please bare with me as this will take awhile. Again I am truely sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legand of Zelda, Nintendo does.

* * *

_Legacy of time_

_Chp3: Death moutain trail..._

" That was awful!!" Malon said when they finally got back out of the grave. Her dress was ripped around the edge and she had plenty of dirt smuges.

Link just shook his head," At least we got out alive."

" That's true..." malon said streighting her now tangled orange hair," Well the entrence is obviously noty down there, now what?"

**Good question** Link thought as he looked up at the sky. They were back to where they started, with absolutely no idea where to go. If they kept wondering around like this, sure they would find it but it would take so long. Could Zelda wait that long? What if she couldn't? I thought was to disaterous to think so he pushed it out of the way. They needed to find it, soon. With this in mind he turned back to Malon. She was so dirt it looked like she'd taken a mud-bath; but she just stood pationtly waiting for the next instruction. He smiled, she was nothing like the girls back in the forest. On that note he remembered Saria and momentarily lost his train of thought.

" Hey!!" Navi said pulling him back," Look up!! Up in the sky!!"

Link snapped back to reality and looked up. Up in the sky was a ginat owl with huge flapping wings. The owl seemed to look down on link and wink. Then it flew off in a different direction.

"I think we should follow it." Link said starting to walk in that direction.

"Follow an owl?" Malon said questioningly, then shruged " well we got nothing to lose..."

They followed the owl out of the grave yard and into town. The reached the front part of the village and went up a few staire-ways and reached the gate. Link smiled as he waved a thanks to the Owl. the owl winked in reply and flew off. Link ran forward with Malon close behind until an outstreched spear stoped him. Link fell back and just barely managed not to crush the farm girl, who for the most part felt shell-shocked. they looked up to see a bored looking guard holding the spear.

" What do you kids think your doing?" he asked lazly

" We're going to Death Moutain," Link said confidently," so if you could just move your spear..."

"You? Up the Moutain?!" he said snaping out of his daze and laughing," that's rich, I needed that..."

Malon frowned,**This is bad...**

" I was sent by Princess Zelda!!" Link protested.

The guard rolled his eyes," yeah, sure..."

This was bad. The guard obviously wasn't going to believe two little children. Plus, they were going up a dangerous path.. So their chances were extremly slim. Malon sighed. Unless they had a signed order this guy wouldn't move. Which was why she was so suprised when she saw Link pull out a latter. The Guard read the letter and laughed again. Link looked confused; mirroring malon's confused expresion.

" this is definately Zelda's handwriteing." the guard said," wonder what she's up to now.."

" so...You'll let me in?!" Link asked hopefully.

the guard nodded with a grunt and Link smirked and dashedd inisde. Malon follwd only to be stoped by a guard's spear. She hit the breaks and fell back from the sudden stop. Looking up she saw the stren expresion of the guard's face.

" she can't come in."The guard said looking her over.

" Why not?" Link demanded comeing back.

" The letter didn't give her clearence." the Guard said turning his stern glare back to Link," plus she isn't prepared. She lacks the proper shield."

" well where can we get one?" Link asked impationtly. The sun was gettinmg lower and he wanted to get to the city Zelda mentioned before night-fall.

"There's a shop in the town-market." The guard said," go to the Bazzar shop and tell the owner I sent you. He should give you a discount." Then he frowned again," But you still can't get in, the letter didn't say she could.."

"Is there anything that would change your mind?" LInk said cutting to the chase.

" Well..." the guard droned," There is one thing.."

"yes?"

The guard shuffled his feet like a small child," My sun wants this mask...this populer charecter has been floating around and...the new mask shop opened in town...if you could.."

" Please hurry sir, we don't have much time.." Malon said annoyed.

The guard huffed," Fine. If you and the girl come back with a proper shiled and the mask, I might look the other way and let her pass. That clear enough for you Missy?"

"Crystal." she said tugging Link away. he had his mouth open and was about to say something but malon's sudden jerk caused his mouth to clamp shut.

" ow.." he said out of protest," what did you do that for?"

"I did it before you could say something you'd regret." Malon insisted," Now come on, let's get to the market."

* * *

I know I know I didn't cover much but I've got so meny other stories to update that i need to have some time. please bare with me, I'm doing alot of Multitasking and juggleing, 

MCR ROX!!

SS180


	4. Another visit to town

Hello Y'all! yes, I am aware that it's been ages since I've been on here but when your in my school you have allot to do. But I'm here now and I'm gonna try to get back on task...

bare with me if my writing got worse, I'll get back into the swing here soon.

To all my readers out there, I missed you all and I'm happy to be back and I hope you like what I post.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend Of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time_, Nintendo does.(Though I would have actually made a movie out of it.

* * *

_Legacy of Time_

_Chp4: Another Trip To Town._

"kea-who?"

"Keaton!" Malon said for the tenth time," he's a story book character!"

"Never heard of him." Link said with a quick shrug," I don't think we know that story in the forest. So Kea...who?"

Her lips parted in an exasperated sigh. Ever since they had left the Kokeriko Village she had been repeating herself over and over to him. He had asked mountains of questions; Who's Keaton, How do you pronounce it, where's he from etc. In fact, their conversation drifted from child stories to life on the ranch to what her father was like. In fact it scattered over many subjects at a time. Link's detachment from the kingdom had left him with many questions about her everyday life. It almost made her laugh, to see him be amazed at what she never took seriously. His bright blue eyes seemed to constantly light up whenever she mentioned some mundane chore, like working with the horses.

" You get to ride those?" he asked astonished," but their huge! How do you even get on them?!"

"Practice." Malon answered with a chuckle," maybe I can teach you sometime.."

"Oh yeah!" Link said grinning broadly," You better, it's gotta be so hard..."

As the conversation drifted, Malon began to grow unusually at ease with her new traveling partner. In fact, it was relatively relaxing. She still was not extremely thrilled about how close she was to him, or of how she caught him looking at her sometimes. But it didn't feel awkward. It felt, for lack of a better word, perceptions were strangers to her normal set of emotions, as it often is for most children. They were too complex to be processed into logic and too grown to fit must have put a huge question mark on her face, since link gave her a concerned glance.

"Mal, you okay?"

**Mal,**she though smiling,**he gave me a nickname...**

"Mal? You've got a funny look on your face.."

**And just like that it's gone.**

"I'm fine." she said, sounding let down," why do you ask?"

"You had a real goofy look on your face." Link said, looking concerned and confused.

**GOOFY?!**

The blood rushed to her cheeks as she thought of how stupid she probably looked. Link was not only Innocent but also a major buzz-kill, because all romantic thoughts drooped from her head. Goofy went to mortified, as she spun away, showing her back to him as her face began to resemble a strawberry.

"Nothing.." she muttered quickly walking inside the castle walls, sulking.

Link blinked once in confusion then followed behind her. Malon was acting strangely, almost like she was hiding something. Her movements were sharp and her tone was either in a daze or depressed. Oddly enough as the continued in the direction of the market her eyes would sporadically dart over to him, then quickly to the opposing side when he made eye-contact. Even more conspicuous, every time his hand brushed hers she would quickly move it away and her face would turn red. He thought it might have been due to the chill in the air but it was too warm for anything to be even remotely cold. When their destintation was in sight, Malon seemed to relax a little bit. Moreover she was too excited to be nervous. Her father spoke of how useless this shop would be, considering it had been advertising itself for weeks, but she thought it would be a fun change of pace. This place needed something new anyway.

"So that's the shop?" link said, pointing to the purple building with a rather large happy clown face smack in the center.

"um, yeah I think so.." Malon said, starring at the face. Both of them couldn't help but stare stupidly at the strange ornament on the shop.

"Okay...that's a little creepy..." Malons mumbled, taking one step back," Maybe we should forget about this...."

"Why?" Link said, not taking his eyes off the looming artwork," it's just a mask, it's not gonna bite yeah...right?"

"It _shouldn't_."

Link gulped once. He was thinking that maybe she had the right idea. While the face may have been smiling, something sinister was riding behind it. Still, if he could face Gohma in the great Deku tree, then he could face a faux-clown head.

"Lets go." Link said, walking forward.

"what?!" Malon said, visibly shaking," are.....are you sure?"

" positive." he said, gingerly taking her hand," come on!"

As he tugged (dragged) her toward the shop, she could't help but blush once more. He didn't hesitate while touching her at all, and strangely it fit like a glove in her own palm.

"HIYEEEEEEE!!!" came a sickeningly sweet voice behind the counter," Welcome to the Happy Mask shop! We deal masks that bring happiness to everyone!!!!!"

"ouch..." link said, rubbing his ear from the after shock.

"ouch is right.." Malon said, taking a look at the decorations of the shop.

Red walls with purple streamers and purple and orange floor tiles. And the Coup de Gras? Another giant clown head with the counter of the shop centered right in the mouth. The layout may have been aiming for "Happy and wonderful!" but the layout shouted " gaudy and over done."Malon shielded her eyes from the color war between the floor and walls and took a good look at the shop-keeper. His red hair was gelled ridiculously flat and his outfit was so purple it mad his thin body look like an eggplant. He had a permanent cheshire grin on his face that never faltered to them, no matter how painful it looked.

"Er, hi.." link said coming up," we need a mask-"

" You came to the right place!!" he interrupted," we have limited masks at the moment but your welcome to pick!! Will you be paying for it or lending it?!?"

"Well-"

" How about I lend you the mask, you sell it, then pay me back?!?" he said, almost straining to be so honey-sweet.

The man was shaking like he had too much caffeine. Malon smirked with her head in her ,most of the caffeine went to his smiling muscles. But the shopkeeper had a tendency to shout. Weither his excitement was forced or genuine didn't make matters any better for her head...

"Just take the offer.." Malon said softly to link," this guy is giving me a headache.."

Link bit his lip, this guy was scarring him by all standards. But Malon was watching (why it mattered didn't occur to him), not to mention this guy was causeing him a headache too. So, deciding to be brave again he took a step forward,

" Actually, that would be helpful..."

_later...._

"This is Keaton?" Link said, looking the yellow mask over in his palms," looks like a yellow fox to me.."

"That's what he is.." Malon said, looking over the cartoon character herself," I think he's more popular with younger kids..."

"I can see why.."

She giggled and looked up at their next destination; The Bazaar.

It looked more like a small general, store to her. This shop had a face as well, but instead of a clown it had a large and burly man with a long beard and squinted eyes. It almost looked like he was glaring out at his possible customers. In large wooden letters "Bazaar" was tattooed all over the front. The looming artwork was, not evil looking, but intimidating, and once again Malon felt the urge to back away slowly. Link on the other hand looked intrigued.

"You think he owns it?" He asked, looking at her bemused.

"M-maybe..." Malon stuttered, trying to keep her nerves up," um, why don't you go in? I need to...to... to rest, yeah, rest."

Link raised in eyebrow in suspicion, then with a shrug handed her the mask.

"Wait here." He instructed chearfully and dashed inside.

Malon lent up against the wall, watching the town go about his daily business. The trader had another "irresistible product" available (judging by the large crown around it), The Bombachu boweling alley was setting up again, the shooting range was up in full motion with it's loud carnival music, and the beggar was once again pestering some defenceless money holder. She almost felt sorry for him when he was kicked away...but then she remembered how rude he was to her last week.

Feeling bored she started tossing some rocks into a nearby potted plant. But then one of the stones hit something metallic. She looked back up and saw a group of Hylian knights dragging a wounded solider back to the castle. A sudden rush of panic caused her to sprint up to the soliders. They noticed The samll girl darting up to them and the healthy one stopped, letting the others take the wounded away. He crossed his arms and bared a stern expression.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked, looking down his nose at her.

"Sir, What happened to him?" Malon asked, concern in her voice.

" Tried to climb Death Mountain." he said, shaking his head," Poor devil, nearly lost his head the first few minutes."

"The first few?" Malon said, fear almost cracking her voice.

"yep." he shook his head," I pity the fool that Tries to reach _that _summit."

The left corner of Malon's mouth twitched," er, yeah.....stupid.."

The man gave her a small bow and went to catch up with the others. Malon on the other hand ran back to the Bazaar, shouting for Link. The forest boy exited the shop, holding a Hylian shield in one hand...and some seeds in the other.

" What's the rush?" Link said when Malon skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Um, should we really be going up that mountain?" Malon said, panic pained across her face," I mean, I just heard how dangerous it is and-"

"Relax..." he interrupted, " we're gonna be fine. After all, what could possibly happen?"

Remembering the burn marks on the solider, Malon quickly took the shield and strapped it on. If she was going on a suicide mission she was going protected. Link shook his head and strapped on his own.

"Man this is heavy." he complained, adjusting the shoulder strap," come on, lets go.."

_Much Much later...._

"It's not gonna work." Malon sighed," he's gonna know it's you."

Link winked at her as he strapped on the Keaton mask," You'll see," came his muffled reply," Nothing wrong with a little prank.."

"It is when he's our ticket inside!!" Malon hissed.

But he ignored her warning and crept up the ramp. The guard was looking above most of the houses, obviously bored, and didn't see him coming at all. He hid a snicker as he slowly crept around the guard, making sure he was directly behind him. With a large pump of adrenaline he jumped up with all the agility he could muster.

"HIIIIIIYYYEEEEE!!!!"

The guard nearly jumped out of his armour. He spun around, spear point directly at Link. Link held up his hands defensively," I'm innocent!!!"

"What do you think your doing hero boy?!" the guard snapped, exasperated," that your in disguise?!"

"No." Link said, pushing the mask up and resting it on his head," I thought I would scare you, mission accomplished eh?"

The guard sighed annoyed and took up his post again. Then, something finally occurred to him. He turned back around and looked at Link excitedly,

" Hey, isn't that Ke-.....something?"

"KEATON!!" Malon said coming up behind them. Was she the only one that knew about a stinkin' yellow fox?!

"whatever." The guard said, much to her disdain," hey, how about selling me that mask for...15 rupies?"

Link frowned," but it's worth-oof!!"

"Deal." Malon quickly said, elbowing link in the stomach.

The guard smirked and handed them the rubies from a faded leather pouch. Link, glaring at Malon, handed the man the mask. And to Malon's surprise, and to Link's sheer delight, the man put the mask on grinning. Malon hit her forehead with a loud _Smack! _Link on the other hand grinned back, small snickers escaping the corners of his mouth as they man went back to his post, wearing the yellow plastic proudly like badge of honer.

"Thank you, my boy will be so happy!" The guard said," you really are a hero.."

''Uh, yeah..." Link said, his voice shaking, trying to hold in the laughter.

"er, we better get going!" Malon said, tugging Link's arm up the mountain path. As the soft grass turned to hard gravel under Link's boots, he had a sudden rush of adrenaline. This was the first time he'd ever seen anything taller then the wall in the forest. Soon Malon had no need to tug him forward, as Link ran out straight ahead, straight up the death mountain Trail.

* * *

No excuses this time guys, I am truly sorry for making you wait so long. That's the main reason I mad ethis chapter so long, to make up for my lack of attention to this site.

Also, as you may have seen, I've found the "Happy Mask Shop" to be cheesy and a little creepy. The "sinister" behind the mask came from when I once played the game and didn't have the money to pay , he suddenly turned evil and started making threats. So my assumption was that this man was forcing out...

Also, I am replay the game so most of this is going to be fresh on my mind. And for all those who read this post-story do-over I'm planing on keeping the "forest Temple chapter" the way I originally had it.

Can't wait to hear from all of you, and I hope you still read my stuff!

SS180.


End file.
